


Сломанный

by Paul_aka_Padla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Jean Kirstein, Tears, gentle cuddles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul_aka_Padla/pseuds/Paul_aka_Padla
Summary: Жан сидит с раненым Эреном, пока тот исцеляется.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 7





	Сломанный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180797) by [Slice_of_Apple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slice_of_Apple/pseuds/Slice_of_Apple). 



> !! Публикация перевода на других ресурсах без разрешения автора оригинала запрещена !!

Лошадь Жана придавило упавшим титаном, поэтому возвращаться ему приходится, трясясь в одной с Эреном телеге. Смотреть на то, что осталось от Йегера, он не может – поэтому, не отрываясь, глядит на проносящиеся мимо деревья. Как можно скорее он пытается вычеркнуть из памяти те изображения, что оказались выжжены в ней.

Едва они возвращаются за стены, он выпрыгивает из повозки, отчаянно желая сбежать подальше от ошмётков, которыми сейчас является Йегер.

Тогда капитан Леви и хватает его за руку.

— Отведи его в лазарет, — говорит он, кивая на Эрена.

— Что? — Жан приходит ужас. — Нет! Армин, Микаса…

Глаза капитана вспыхивают.

— Это была не просьба, — Леви совершенно очевидно не настроен разводить дискуссию; оно и понятно: он ведь только что потерял троих членов своего отряда.

Жан вынужден вернуться и взглянуть на изломанное, исходящее паром тело Эрена. Кажется, тот может просто развалиться на части в любую минуту. Жан делает всё, что в его силах, чтобы подхватить все болтающиеся куски, когда поднимает Йегера. Он крепко стискивает зубы, стараясь истерически не рассмеяться при мысли, что рука Эрена может запросто отвалиться прямо посреди лазарета.

Кирштайн несёт разорванного, кое-как сросшегося вместе Эрена, пока медсестра проводит его к нужному помещению.

— Сюда, — говорит она, заводя его в комнату, или уж скорее чулан. — Ему лучше отдохнуть отдельно от других пациентов. 

Кирштайн может лишь согласиться: хор стонов и завываний, наполняющий госпиталь, ему самому кажется как минимум вторым кругом ада.

Медсестра жестом приказывает положить Эрена на койку, занимавшую собой почти всё пространство в комнате. Жан делает это так, _так_ осторожно. Эрен ещё не очнулся, и Жану думается, что будет лучше, если он останется без сознания как можно дольше.

Докторка бегло осматривает Эрена, и Кирштайн понимает, что она с самого начала собиралась лишь удостовериться, что сердце того бьётся, сам он дышит и не истекает кровью. Она не планирует тратить слишком много времени на того, кто в состоянии сам исцеляться – не тогда, когда лазарет под завязку набит ранеными, которые нуждаются в её помощи гораздо больше.

Жан следует за медсестрой, когда та направляется к выходу.

— А ты куда собрался? — резко спрашивает она.

— Я… эм… Я помогу своему отряду разгрузиться.

Медсестра качает головой.

— Нужно, чтобы кто-то посидел с ним. У нас не хватает рук. Останься, ладно? Как только он сможет сесть, напои его. Да и тебе тоже не помешает. Я вернусь проверить, как он, позже, — и, затолкнув Жана внутрь, она закрывает за собой дверь. 

Жан мрачнеет. Он не хочет оставаться. Не в силах находиться в одной комнате с Эреном; с раскуроченным, покрытым зияющими ранами телом Эрена. От одного вида ноет сердце. Обычно Жан – что ж, обычно он игнорирует это. Он рад позволять Микасе или Армину собирать Эрена по кусочкам.

В комнате нет окон – только одинокая лампа, прикреплённая к стене, слабо освещает пространство. Сюда Йегер и попадает каждый раз, когда ранен? В эту сырую изолированную камеру?

Жан решает, что это не намного лучше, чем лазарет. А впрочем, здесь тихо; или, по крайней мере, было бы, если бы Эрен не хрипел, втягивая воздух в порванные лёгкие. Каждый раз, когда он выдыхает, из его ноздрей выходит пар. 

За неимением стульев Кирштайн садится на край койки, спиной к Эрену. Он должен справиться с этим. В конце концов, Эрен справляется. Армин и Микаса тоже. Так почему он не может? Жан морщится от собственной беспомощности. Он всегда был слабым. Впрочем, это знание ни черта не помогает, и сидеть здесь, слушая, как задыхается Эрен, возвращаясь к жизни, легче не становиться. 

Что-то капает ему на руку. Жан трогает лицо – даже не заметил, как начал плакать. Он говорит себе, что это всё из-за стресса. Ради всего святого, они едва уцелели в битве. Просто запоздалая реакция на бойню.

Но какой бы ни была причина, он не может держать это в себе. Жан съезжает на пол и, уткнувшись лицом в край койки, рыдает в скомканные одеяла.

Он знает, что лжёт себе: последняя битва была ни при чём – к этому кошмару Жан в значительной степени привык. Дело было в Эрене. В страданиях, что он испытывает. В боли. Почему он должен проходить через это каждый раз? Каждый грёбаный раз до тех пор, пока… пока не умрёт? Вот как оно должно быть? Эрен живёт, лишь пока его тело бьётся в агонии – и этому придёт конец, только когда он охладеет? Исчезнет?

— Всё в порядке, Жан, — говорит Эрен. Его голос подобен звуку, с которым острие ножа вгрызается в камень. 

Жан вздрагивает. Он не знал, что Йегер очнулся. Поспешно утирая глаза и нос, он задаётся вопросом, как Эрен понял, что это именно он, если его глаза всё ещё плотно закрыты.

На этот раз у Жана нет ни объяснения своим слезам, ни остроумной шутки, чтобы скрыть свои эмоции. Забавная штука – эта ужасная комната и Эрен, неспособный открыть глаза. Это вроде как помогает Жану отважиться сказать то, чего он при других обстоятельствах не сказал бы.

— Я ненавижу, когда ты… страдаешь, — кряхтит он.

— А я думал, тебе нравится, — сипит в ответ Эрен. — Мне казалось, это одна из главных целей у тебя в жизни – убедиться, что я страдаю, — под конец он заходится приступом удушающего кашля и несколько отчаянных секунд пытается восстановить дыхание. Жан без толку суетится, вспоминая, как навыки первой помощи, которым их обучили, помогут не дать Эрену задохнуться. Он уже готов бежать за доктором, когда всё вдруг прекращается, и Эрен снова начинает дышать.

— Конечно так и есть, придурок, — неуверенно произносит Жан. Очевидно, что он лжёт. 

— Это не очень больно. В этот раз всё не так уж плохо, — говорит Эрен, и если это не так уж плохо, то Жан рад, что его не было здесь, когда всё было плохо. 

Рука Эрена – если это можно назвать рукой, ведь ей недостаёт трёх пальцев, а остальное разодрано в мясо – вслепую тянется вперёд. Каким-то образом он находит Жана и неловко похлопывает его по голове.

Разве это не типичный, блять, Эрен, утешающий его, когда сам, нахрен искалеченный, лежит на лазаретной койке, потому что добрая половина его тела разодрана в клочья? Жану кажется, что его сердце вот-вот разорвётся надвое. В каком-то смысле он был бы даже не против. Возможно, так он наконец-то смог бы немного передохнуть, вместо того чтобы каждый день просыпаться, делать ещё один вдох и продолжать двигаться дальше – в этом нескончаемом кошмаре.

— Иди сюда, — хрипит Эрен, похлопывая по койке между собой и стеной. — Ложись.

— Здесь нет места, — возражает Жан.

— Нет, есть. Армин и Микаса всегда лежат со мной. Тебе просто нужно немного подвинуть меня. Я не могу сам, — виновато добавляет он.

Его извиняющийся тон – вот, что становится последней каплей. Почему Эрен, блять, извиняется за то, что он _смертельно ранен_?

Жан быстро поднимается, и Йегеру не нужно больше ничего говорить. Он подтягивает Эрена к краю настолько близко, насколько осмеливается; он так нежен, как только может быть, но Эрен всё равно шипит, когда его тело двигается. 

— Прости, — просит Жан.

— Всё в порядке, — Эрен рвано втягивает воздух. — Я в порядке. 

Кирштайн ждёт, пока Эрен перестанет пыхтеть, и лишь потом осторожно втискивается между ним и стеной, устраиваясь рядом с Эреновым сломанным телом. В этой холодной комнате от него идёт приятный жар.

Глаза Эрена плотно сомкнуты, но его лицо уцелело достаточно для того, чтобы Жан всё ещё считал, что это самая красивая вещь в мире. Мысли о смерти Йегера или, раз уж на то пошло, своей собственной накатывают на него с новой силой, и на поверхность всплывает что-то, что Жан очень долго пытался скрыть. Он обнаруживает непреодолимое желание сказать это вслух – хотя бы один раз по-настоящему _произнести_ это, пока не слишком поздно. Но даже так ему нужно время, чтобы подобрать слова. Между тем, дыхание Эрена замедляется, выравниваясь, и больше не звучит так надсадно. 

— Я люблю тебя, ты, чёртов смертник, — наконец шепчет Жан. Без изысков, но вот оно. Он сделал это.

Наступает долгая тишина. Жан выдыхает с облегчением – Йегер, должно быть, уснул, а значит чувства Жана в безопасности – когда Эрен говорит:

— Я знаю.

Жан не может сдержать ухмылки, хотя его сердце и колотится с бешеной скоростью.

— Пошёл ты нахуй, — он мягко толкает Эрена в целую часть живота.

— С радостью, — говорит тот.

Глаза Жана округляются, его внутренности скучивает. Это значит то, что он думает? Он без труда может различить лёгкий румянец в тех местах, где у Эрена на лице есть кожа.

— Как только у меня отрастут все необходимые части, — немного погодя серьёзно добавляет тот, как будто посчитал, что важно прояснить этот момент с Жаном.

Жан фыркает. Он не знает, смеяться ему или плакать. Вместо этого он наклоняется и очень осторожно целует покрасневшую щеку, до которой может дотянуться.

— Заткнись и отдыхай, придурок, — говорит он, не в состоянии скрыть слабую дрожь в голосе.

— Это значит да? — спрашивает Эрен, приподнимая уцелевшую бровь. — Насчёт тебя и меня?

— Ага, — произносит он наконец. — Это значит да.

Эрен со свистом выпускает воздух из лёгких, и Жан чувствует, как он расслабляется.

— Ловлю тебя на слове, — сонно шепчет он.

— Я знаю, — говорит Жан. — Я знаю, ты, чокнутый ублюдок.

«Мой чокнутый ублюдок», — про себя добавляет он, захлёстываемый дикой радостью.

Эрен улыбается, и его дыхание углубляется. Жан опускает голову на свободный кусок подушки. Вдруг он чувствует себя полностью выжатым. Это был долгий день, и в этом чулане на самом деле довольно комфортно. До тех пор, пока он с Эреном.


End file.
